1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an image communication apparatus, and more particularly, to an image communication apparatus capable of recording a received image on a plurality of sizes of recording paper.
2. Description of the Related Art
Heretofore, for example, in a facsimile apparatus, a plurality of cassettes for various kinds of recording paper having standard sizes have been used. Upon reception, one kind of recording paper has been selected in accordance with a size transmitted from the transmission side, and recording has been performed on the selected paper. The transmitted size is determined by the main scanning size of a transmitted original.
For example, in a facsimile having two-stage cassettes for the A4 and B4 sizes, if the transmitted original has the A4 size, recording is performed on A4 recording paper, and if the transmitted original has the B4 size, recording is performed on B4 recording paper.
If the transmitted original is longer than the A4 size, and the receiving apparatus cannot record on paper longer than A4 size, recording is performed on the A4 recording paper by dividing the original into two or more pages upon receipt.
In North American countries, various kinds of recording paper in which only subscanning lengths are different from one another, such as letter size paper, legal size paper, etc. are used. In the case of using such recording paper, the legal size paper is selected when the length of the image of an original has exceeded the length of the letter size paper, and recording is performed on the legal size paper.
In the above-described A4/B4 apparatus, the image of an original which can be recorded on B4 recording paper without being divided is recorded on A4 recording paper by being divided. Hence, sheets of recording paper are uselessly wasted.
Apparatuses or methods for recording a long original on cut sheets by dividing the image of the original are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,712,139, 4,679,093, 4,717,967 and 4,631,596.
However, an apparatus or method which solves the above-described problems have not yet been proposed.